In recent years, systems for transferring electric power without contact have been receiving attention in a wide range of industrial fields, and are being vigorously researched. Conventionally, as a non-contact power supply apparatus that that uses a transmission-side pad and a reception-side pad as a pair, and transmits electric power without contact from the transmission-side pad to the reception-side pad, there is a non-contact power supply apparatus disclosed, for example, in PTL 1.
The non-contact power supply apparatus is an apparatus that transmits electric power without contact from outside of a vehicle to a load that is mounted in the vehicle. The non-contact power supply apparatus includes a primary coil, a primary-side capacitor, a secondary coil, a secondary-side capacitor, a high-frequency alternating-current (AC) power supply unit, and a rectifying unit.
The primary coil is a device that is set in a predetermined position on the ground surface in a parking space and generates alternating flux by being supplied an alternating current. The primary-side capacitor is an element that is connected in parallel with the primary coil and configures a resonant circuit together with the primary coil. The secondary coil is a device that is set in the bottom portion of a vehicle, and disposed so as to oppose the primary coil with space therebetween in the up/down (i.e., vertical) direction when the vehicle is parked in the parking space. The secondary coil generates an alternating current through electromagnetic induction by interlinking with the alternating flux generated by the primary coil. The secondary-side capacitor is an element that is connected in parallel with the secondary coil and configures a resonant circuit together with the secondary coil. The high-frequency alternating-current power supply unit is a circuit that is connected to the primary coil connected to the primary-side capacitor, and supplies a high-frequency alternating current to the primary coil connected to the primary-side capacitor. The rectifying unit is a circuit that is connected to the secondary coil connected to the secondary-side capacitor, as well as to a load. The rectifying unit rectifies the alternating current supplied from the secondary coil connected to the secondary-side capacitor, converts the rectified alternating current to a direct current, and supplies the direct current to the load.